Rules
While this wiki generally allows free rein of its users, we have a few rules just to guarantee that you will have the best time possible creating your ideas. They are all listed here: * Do not remove content from another person's idea. * Plagiarism of ideas (either from another site to this one or from this one to another site) is not allowed whatsoever. * Do not add to another person's idea without their permission. ** Admins have free rein over the articles (within reason; vandalism or deleting another person's contributions is not allowed). This means that Admins do not have to request permission in order to edit a page. * Do not edit war with other users or staff members. Rather, settle the edit dispute in the chat or on message walls, politely. If the dispute can not be settled peacefully between the users, staff member intervention may be needed. ** For those who are unsure of the meaning of "edit war": An edit war is when two or more users constantly undo each other's edits on one or more pages. It causes history spam, bad feelings and overall gets no one anywhere. * Do not create any new modes. ** Another entirely new mode is something that is too big and complex for this wiki to contain and handle, so admins will delete any modes they see on sight, without notice. * Do not use rude language. (Hell, damn, crap, etc. are allowed, but minimally.) * Do not post pornography or other explicit content. * Do not insult other users or their ideas. * Do not leave pointless messages. (Such as random letters.) * Do not post multiple messages asking when someone will respond. * Do not discriminate against other users based on race, religion, age, etc. * Do not ask for personal information. * Do not use excessive caps. * Do not use sockpuppets (other accounts) to evade a ban. Note that using them for fun, so long as you alert other users of their true identity, is fine. * Do not add a nomination here if you have no rights. * Do not remove a vote on the above page. * Do not abuse privileges (kick just for fun, ban a user who you don't like, etc.) * Do not use an inappropriate username. * Have fun! The following are all chat rules and only apply to chat. * Follow all the normal rules. * Do not spam. (Use of excessive characters and CAPS.) * Do not post inappropriate links. * Do not post links that contain more than 300 characters. * No profane language.(Hell, damn, crap, etc. are allowed, but minimally.) Punishments for vandalism * 1-2 Minor Vandalistic edits: Warning from an Admin. * 5-10 Vandalistic edits: Infinite ban. * Posting pornography: Infinite/Global ban. Punishments for sockpuppeting * All offenses: Sockpuppet will be banned infinitely, user will be banned for 1 week. Punishments for rights abuse * All offenses: User will be banned for one week, rank strip. Chat punishments * The punishments for chat is entirely based on the Chat Moderator's discernment. Category:RULES Category:Special Category:Browse